Brother of the Hero old
by Pyroice
Summary: John is a normal 16 year old til he is attacked by a hellhound. What powers does he posses Who is his father Find out in brother of the hero NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Intro

My name's John, and I'm on the run. Why you ask? Monsters. Need I say more?  
Ok then. It started 5 day ago when a large black dog thing tryed to kill me.

***flashback***

I was walkin home from school when I heard a growl and looked behind me and saw a large black dog the size of a dumbster chasing me. "Shit," I muddered as I ran as fast as i could tord my house. I'm from Georgia by the way. As I ran a boy no older than 18 stepped out of the allyway with a bronze sword an cut the beast down in one swing. "Who the hell are you," I ask "Not here," He said

When we got to my house i asked who he was again he said his name was Percy Jackson. "What to come in?" I asked him. "Sure uh what did you say your name was?" "I didn't" He looked at me funny.

We went inside an called to my mom. She came and asked "who is this" "Percy Jackson" I replied "How are you miss..." "Hannah call me Hannah, Percy" "Hannah your son John is a demigod. I need to take him to a safe place called camp half blood."Ok John get your stuff together" ten minites later we leave for camp half blood

***End of Flashback***

That was five days ago, now we are at Percy's mom's house. "Mom, we sould get going," Percy said. "Thank you Miss Jackson," I call as we leave

"So where to know mate", I ask Percy. "Camp Half-Blood"

**End of chapter one reveiw please THX**


	2. Arrival at Camp

**"Interesting. Keep going! I wanna see what happens." Thank you to Lioness Deity for reveiwing and share with friends here is the next chapter.**

As we drive towords camp half-blood I heard a noice. "What was that" "What was what?" Mrs. Jackson replied. "A hissing sound" "Where?" "That way"I point to the right of the car. "Crap, mom pull over," Percy said. Sudden a large serpent apeared for the trees. "What the hell is that!" I shout "I don't know" Percy called. "Should we run" "Yeah" We then run up the hill to our back. Percy pulles out riptide and swings but the blade passes right though. "What the hell," Percy shouted in surpise "Tose it here perce i have an idea" Now my ideas are mostly crazy and inpulive but they work sometimes. He toses the sword and i hit the snake with the flat and it shatters like glass. "Thanks but what made you think of that?" "I don't know let's move mate" " 'k bye mom" pecry calls as we enter the camp.

"Come on we should go see Chiron" "As in the trainer of Hercules ,Chiron" "Yeah" "Is he in that house down there" "yeah" "race yah" I say as i run down the hill "No fair he says as he runes after me. I beat him to the pourch "Ha, I win" "cheater" he replices,"come on let's go see Chiron now" Hold on let me catch my breath" I say " 'k, I'll go get him"

About five minates later Percy and a centar walk out the door. "I am Chiron who are you youmg man?" "John, sir" "Ok, Percy will you take him on a tour of the camp" "Sure, come on John let's go"

As we tour around camp half blood I ask Percy Questins like When do I get a weapon. "How about now," he replies as we walk torwdes a grey building. Percy nocks and boy about 13 opens the door. "Hi Malcom, is Annabeth here?" "Yeah, Annabeth Percy is here" "Hi seaweedbrain who this" the girl Annabeth askes. "John lass" I say "Are you new?" "aye lass" "Ok why are you here" "We're here about a weapon for me, Annabeth" ''ok follow me"

We head to the back of the cabin and into a small metal shed and look at bows swords spears and varios other weapon. I nodes a silver sword with blue lines on it in the corner and go get it "This one" I say as I draw the sword. "I've never seen that sword before" Annabeth said "It was in the corner over there behind some spears" "Take it I guess" "Urkisuka" "What?" Percy asked "Spirt Surge"

**End of chapter two **

**Reveiw please and thank you**

**I have ADHD so it is hard for me to sit down and write but I will update as so I Finish a chapter THX**


	3. Blade of Power

"Spirit surge" I reply to Annabeth as I look over the blade. "Strange name" she replied "yeah you should take it to Chiron" "ok"

"Chiron" I call out to the ancient teacher. "yes John" "can i show you something" "What is it?" "This" I say as I draw Urkisuka "Where did you find that blade boy?" Mr.D asked shocked. "The athena cabin why?" "That blade is very ancient and powerful" "How powerful?" "Godly powerful" "But then how..." "can you wield it? I do not know my boy perhaps time will tell" Chiron cuts me off. "Good bye Chiron" I call as I leave the big house

***Time skip to camp fire beacuse lazy writter is lazy***

As Percy and I walk to the camp-fire/sing-along I tell him what chiron told me "shit dude really" "yeah but something has me nervis about toight" "oh really what?" "Just a new place I guess" I lie to him and hate my self for it, but he should learn if it showes up like i think it will.

After the sing along chiron calles me up "Campers, this is John..." "Ransuto" I call out. Just after I say that a silver tridant aperrs over my head as a burning fealing hits my arm. I scream in pain and pass out

**done for now to lioness he is half australian half greek(godly father duh) read and review bye **

**recomedations **

**heroes united by theseuslives**


	4. AN Sorry plz read

**hate to do this but half my keyboard broke i am typing this on my on screen keyboard it is a pain getting a replacement asap again sorry **

**pyroice**


	5. knowledge of the mark

**sorry about the an last chapter had to let all my readers know that my busted keybourd it fing sucks now on with the story is is now fis**

I wake up three days later in the medical part of the big house. "What the hell happened" I ask as I sit up "We do not know my boy. how do you feel" Chiron asked "Powerful" "How so" "Like nothing could touch me" "Strange" "What do you mean" "You were out for three days" "Ok any idea why sir" "None at the moment" 'it was my mark' a voice in my head said 'what mark and who are you' 'I am racona the spirt of light' 'ok lady what did I do to get you mark'  
'nothing i chose you' "why me?" I ask out loud "why you what" Annabeth asked me. "nothing arm hurts was wondering why is it me" "ok" she said and then left "Chiron can I talk with you privately" I ask the old teacher "ok walk with me"

"What is on your mind young half blood?" He asked "Please don't call me a half blood people used it to insult me" "I understand" "you do? Why?"'You are not the first of your kind i have met" ok Back on topic I what to ask if the name Rancona rings a bell' I ask him "yes she is an anchent spirt of light thought to have faded 5000 yars ago why? "She is in my head and gave me her mark what is does im not sure" "Nor do I young demigod nor do I"


	6. prophecy and a friend

normal=story in english  
**bold= an/pov switch**  
_italic=differant lang_

**John p.o.v**

"Thank you Chiron. I'm goint to go try this blade out" i say as i walk out

**Annabeth p.o.v during john's black out**

"Percy how are you taking having a younger brother?" I ask "It is wierd you know"

"yeah I do" "well see you wise girl" he calls as I head to the big house to talk to Chiron

**2 days later**

"Hey John" "hey annie right" "it's annabeth" "Ok noted see you later" He seemed diferant than when I first saw him

**John p.o.v**

As I when towards the arena I ran it to a redheaded girl "Hi i'm rachel you new?" "yes my name is John" After i tell her this blue smoke** A.N I know it is green all will be revealed later** come out of her mouth and then she says:  
_Four shall go south to the queen's river_  
_to find the blade of shadows,_  
_and the light's quiver_  
_wisedom's son shall guide them_  
_brothers of the sea to lead them_  
_Light's mark shall wield the blade _  
_A final shot to end his hunt_  
_A kingdom to preserve or raze_  
"are you alright" "yeah I should go see you later rachal" "Why where are you going" "the athena cabin" "why" "nothing just thought I saw somone I knew" "Ok bye" I Thouht I saw my friend Robert heading over there. "Hey Robert" I call to him "John your a half-blood" "yeah I am" "Who is your Dad man" "Posidon you" "Athena" "Then we are enemys" I say dramaticly "Oh shit" "just fucking with you man" "good did not want to hurt you" "you couldn't if you tried man" "wanna bet" "sure was heading to the arena any way" "race you"

**end of chapter what do you think of the prophcy? reveiw plz thx ice out peace**


	7. Sparing And Quests

**Reveiw adresses **

**Patrick thank you for the reveiw will try to write more thx**

**matt Hannah is john's mom's name not percy's so :P**

**thx to anyone else who reviewed this story **

As we run towards the arena I here the sound of metal on metal and battle cries "Good luck man" I say as we square up **(a.n is this right?) **"To you as well old friend" He replises as we draw our wepouns. "Nice sword John. Where did you get it?" " found it in the shed behind the athena cabin" " Really never seen it" "By the way your gourd is down" I say as I rush him ninja style **(A.N Sword to the right tip pointed to the earth) **"Oh crap" he said as he dodged my silvery blade. We fought for a few minutes and at the end he had his sword pointed at me. "Yield John you lost" "mmm yah" I reply as I grap his legs and pull up dropping him to the ground "Fell for it mate" "Fell for what" "Playin' dead so to speak by the way dead" I say as I hold my sword ice pick style to his neck. "You win how did you out smart a Son of Athena." " I didn't out smart you just out foxed you" "Good fight" "Thank you got to run" "see you around"

After he leaves I run to the big house to speak with Chiron about what rachel did and sayed "Chiron we have a ... problem" "What is is John" "I ran it to a girl named rachel and after I told her my name she speawed blue smoke," "Did you say blue?" "Yes sir and she spoke some kind of prophecy" "What was it" As I tell him the prophecy he listons "Well I don't know what the queen's river is but," "The Amazon sir I feel like this is a trap or trick" '_it is but you must find my bow and quiver and my brothers knives' 'It is a knife I thought is was a sword but ok'_ _ ' good luck and find the lady of the serpant's temple you will find a clue there my chanpion' "ok"_ "What language was that?" "The lauguage spoken by the people on the Amazon" "how do you know it" I just shrug "Ok who are you taking?" "Where sir" "On you quest" "oh shit"

**Thx to lioness deity For the suport **

**once agaen thx to every one who reveiwed my story an faverated and followed**

**ice out bye**


	8. The Truth Is Reveiled

**OMG thx everyone for looking at my story and reviewing so here is chapter 7 the truth**

After I finished sparing with Robert Percy walk in with an unknown dark skinned girl with golden eyes "Who is the girl?" I ask Robert "Hazel," He replies 'She smells of death' racnoa says 'I don't like it' 'I going to talk to her so try to please stay calm' 'ok i will try' "Hey john this is Hazel," Percy said as they walk over to us "Black hair gold eyes child of hades right?" I ask her "Pluto I'm roman" she reply "But weren't greeks and romans enemys or something" "Yes but we made peace" "ok cool hey perce can we talk in private" I ask "yeah why is something wrong" "I don't know maybe," I reply as we walk in the woods.

We walk for about ten minates until we get to a small clearing and percy asked "what's up man." "Somin a girl said to me" " What was her name" "Rachal" "red head green eyes?" "Yeah why?" "She is the oracle" "Ok what does that mean" "that means she gives propheces" "oh...well...shit how does one tell if she is giving one" "green smoke and a wierd voice" "it was blue..." "realy?" "yeah should I tell Chiron" "Tell me what?" Chiron asked as he walked up behind us "about Rachal speewing blue smoke" "did she say anything" " yes" "what was it" Chiron askes with consere I retell what he said **(A.N. voice was male) **we should call a chocheler meeting percy can you gather them and john go to the big house" Sure meet you there in 10"

After they leave rachona says_'you shouldn't have told them' 'we need them to stop him' 'I pray you are right about this' 'The same for me'_

**new chaper so yeah might make them longer what do you think of this story thx to all. can someone be a beta p.m me if you want to ice out later**


	9. Passport

**By the gods over 2 mounths sorry school is hel on mid-gard (no norse gods yet next story maybe babies)**

As we jog to the big house I ask percy what is going on "I do not know what do you think?" "I think we need passports." "Why is that,"a new voice said causing us to jump. I make a lips are sealed jesture to her. "john man no need to be rude to her" "sorry _senor_," I reply with a smirk.

We then get to the big house Ciron was already speaking "Does anybody know where this prophcy" "I do" I reply "where do you THINK this quest should go" Annabeth said with a bit of venom. "my quest it is my quest" "how do you know this john" Chiron asked kindly "Well now corect me if I am wrong but aren't prophcies given to the leader of the quest" "yes but were not you with percy" "true true but perce did you have any idea what rachael said" "nope" He replied poping the P. "Any way back to to the task at hand who ever is going with me needs a passport" "Why? Where are you going" "The amazon river" What make you think that" "Four shall go west to the queen's river is the first line of the prophcy." "explain john" Chiron askes kindly trying to break up the disagrement. "rivers south of here that link to the queen of olympus"_'and my sister and belive I can explain better may I' 'suremy lady but don't shake um to bad' 'ok' _ I feel recona's power flow though me and every thing fades

**Racona pov**

"Greetings Chiron and children" "Whom might you be?" "I am racona spirt of light" "ok why are you in john here" "to explain the theart that is rising" "what is the threat milady" "my brother"

**cliffhanger go lol serously ya'll are amasing r&amp;r people**

**pyroice**


End file.
